In a sheet feeding apparatus that feeds a sheet, the sheet is fed through the gap between a roller and a separation pad. The roller rotates and feeds the sheet. The separation pad is disposed in a position facing the roller to provide a feed resistance to the sheet. Even when a plurality of sheets are held in a stack, the sheets can be separated and fed one at a time by feeding the sheets through the gap between the roller and the separation pad. In some examples, a combined separation pad may include a separation pad attached to a holder made of hard resin or the like. The combined separation pad is detachably attached to a housing of the sheet feeding apparatus.